jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:DraixWD/Nowa Historia (do zmiany)/@comment-38060051-20190702025552
No więc jestem :) Czy to jest dobre, czy złe - od razu ostrzegam, że rozsądzać nie będę. Ocenię jedynie poprawność tekstu (na tyle, na ile umiem :P) 1. Młody chłopak trenował właśnie w jaskini mieszącej się w środku lasu. — miesz'cz'ącej → literówka ;) 2. Był odziany w lekką skórzaną czarną zbroję. '''Niżej' był pas z efektowną metalową klamrą, do którego przyczepione były noże.'' — Niżej czego? Młodego chłopaka? ���� Jakby rozumiem o co Ci mogło chodzić, ale zbroja to nie tylko "napierśnik", ale ogółem całościowy, opancerzony strój �� Więc to niżej nie bardzo pasuje. XD 1 3. Spodnie przylegały sztywno do ciała. — Ale jak "sztywno"? Że nie mógł się ruszać? A może chodziło o "ciasno"? ;) 4. Zakończeniem stroju były futrzane buty, które skrywały po sztylecie, na wypadek utraty głównej broni. — Można i tak. A nie lepiej po prostu "na nogach miał" itd? Teraz wyjdzie, że się czepiam, ale ta konstrukcja zwyczajnie jakoś mi nie brzmi xP 5. Rękojeść była z drzewa, które rosło na północy wyspy, podobnie jak metal, z którego był'o''' stworzony oręż.'' — Na wyspie rósł metal??? XD Nie wspominając o literówce (pogrubiona) ;) Ach, no i "oręż"? A to nie "ostrze" wykonuje się z metalu? Oręż to synonim broni, czyli w tym przypadku ostrza razem z rękojeścią — w całości �� Btw, sugeruję doczytać trochę o budowie i nazewnictwie poszczególnych elementów różnych rodzajów broni. Bardzo pomocne �� 6. Młodzieniec tworzył różne dziwne stwory, z którymi mierzył się ćwicząc swoje umiejętności zarówno walki jak i cichego przemieszczania się. — Tworzył? Ale jak? Budował kukły? (W takim wypadku ciche skradanie nie ma sensu.) To może some magic? Poproszę o wyjaśnienie tej kwestii. 7. U wejścia do jaskini stał stary, brodaty mężczyzna i nasłuchiwał działań młodzika. — Ło, ło, ło! Cóż za przeskok fabuły! Odnoszę wrażenie, że albo pisałeś sobie scenę z głowy, jak leci, albo jakiś fragment wyciąłeś. Bo to się kupy nie trzyma :] 8. ''-Jesteś kobietą, że tak uciekasz zamiast walczyć? - rzekł szyderczo starzec'' (kropka!) — Że co proszę? Ale jak ucieka? Weź mi tu opisz działania bohaterów, bo to jest coraz mniej logiczne. Za dużo przestawiania w składni, za mało sensu. I opisów xD 9. ''-Nawet gdybym był to i tak byś nic nie zrobił - rozległ się głos, który echo poprowadziło wokół obserwatora'' (kropka!) — Jakby znowu rozumiem, o co Ci chodziło z tym echem prowadzącym głos do obserwatora, ale według mnie to jest niepotrzebne... Za bardzo poetycko, a za mało z sensem. Ale nie załamuj się, bywało dużo gorzej :3 10. Starzec ściągnął łuk z pleców, napiął cięciwę i wystrzelił w kierunku cienia znajdującego się na dalekiej ścianie jaskini. Kontur zasyczał. — Geeeez. Co jak co, ale kontur nie mógł zasyczeć. Nawet, jeśli w ten sposób chciałeś poetycko określić osobę, a raczej jej cień, to muszę Cię uświadomić, że kontur linia, kreska w rysunku. A cień ma wypełnienie. Więc jego synonimem nie może być kontur. 11. ''-Myślałem, że umiesz celować. Trafiłeś w stalagnat obok. Rozumiem, że jesteś stary, ale pomylić człowieka ze skałą? - rzekł śmiejąc się chłopak wychodząc z ciemności trzymając w ręku złamaną strzałę'' — W tej pogrubionej części tak bardzo brakuje interpunkcji ;-; 12. ''-Patrząc na twoją wytrzymałość? Można się pomylić. - odparł'' — Znowu brak kropki na końcu zdania! ������ 13. Mężczyzna zauważył dziurę, która przechodziła przez twarz nastolatka po skosie. — O, Panie, co takiego? D z i u r ę? A może "szramę"? Bliznę? Rozcięcie? Przecięcie? Weź użyj jakiegoś bardziej "medycznego" terminu xD Dziura, to się kojarzy taka na wylot :v 14. ''-Boli cię to, hmm? Przypominasz sobie mój stan, płacz, ból. - szydził chłopak - I w końcu masz przed oczyma mój wygląd tygodnie potem. - nawet nie wiesz jak przyjemnie się patrzy na to jak chodzisz roztrzęsiony.'' — Jeny, przecież ten biedny staruszek nawet nic jeszcze nie zrobił, ani mrugnął, o mówieniu nie wspominając. No chyba, że coś zrobił tylko Ty tego nie opisałeś �� 15. Starzec posmutniał słysząc to. '''Chodź' wiele przeżył, te słowa od własnego syna bolały go.'' — Choć, choć! �� 16. ''-Ściemnia się, wracajmy – rzekł brodacz'' → Kropka! ���� 17. Końcówkę po prostu poprawię, korektę pogrubię, żebyś widział... ''- Jak chcesz to wracaj, ja idę w las – odparł młody wbijając topory w pień najbliższego drzewa w taki sposób, by z ich pomocą się na nie wspiąć. – 'N'ie czekaj na mnie, nie wiem kiedy wrócę - rzucił na odchodne.'' No cóż, mało, mało i jeszcze raz mało ^^ Historia może być naprawdę całkiem ciekawa. Tylko pamiętaj — mniej zawiłości w konstrukcji zdania, a więcej opisów :3 A, no i jeszcze sprawdź interpunkcję. Ogółem, jeśli chodzi o zasady języka polskiego, to powinieneś stosować dywiz zamiast myślnika w dialogach, ale mało kto tego przestrzega, bo nie każdy ma to na swojej klawiaturze (coś jak z angielskim cudzysłowem ;)). Jedyne co, to pamiętaj, żeby po myślniku na początku dialogu wstawiać spację, bo o tym zapominasz. A tak to co? No weny życzę :) I przepraszam, jeśli poczułeś się zmasakrowany. Nie miałam tego na celu ^^